This invention relates to a combined high voltage disconnecting and grounding switch having a vertical switching movement, the switch being adapted for connection with a high-voltage cable.
High-voltage disconnecting switches are known in various forms, for example, as rotary or grip-lever type switches. A combined switching device is also known (DE-C-1 110 269) in which a switch rod traveling in a straight line serves as a grounding member, and in which a pantograph arrangement is provided as the disconnecting member. The two parts of the switch can be operated independently of each other.
In testing installations for high-voltage cables, voltages of 600 kV and higher must be controlled. Disconnecting switches available for use with voltages of this magnitude are normally designed for open-air use and, in many cases, have relatively large dimensions. Thus, these disconnecting switches are difficult to locate in many enclosed spaces. In view of this, it is the object of the invention to provide a space-saving disconnecting switch that can be used indoors and can perform the function of a ground during the switched-off state without enlarging its dimensions.